


A Natural Reaction to Rough-housing [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: aethel's recording of the fic by BexlessHe made it to the bathroom and stood there leaning heavily on the sink, staring at himself in the mirror. He didn’t look like a creepy sadist. But neither did Christian Bale, and that hadn’t ended well for anybody.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuendeVerde4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Natural Reaction to Rough-housing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/230845) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



cover art by aethel

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3 from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w9pnloq12xsjksd/a+natural+reaction+to+rough-housing.zip)
  * [MP3 from Audiofic Archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122725.zip)
  * [M4B from Audiofic Archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122726.zip)



## Size

  * **MP3:** 153 MB | **M4B:** 151 MB 



## Duration

  * 2 hours 46 minutes 

  
---|---


End file.
